Dragonball PT: The Pan and Trunks Chronicles 1
by SarahNoelle
Summary: Slightly AU: Pan goes into the hyperbolic chamber at ten and comes out looking 19. Trunks who is 23 looks at her in a new light.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1 The Hidden Jewel

Authors Note: We do not own anything that has to do with anything Dragon Ball. However we do own the right to express ourselves though fan fictions. We are sorry if this does not follow your expectations but this is how we want our story to go. We will try not to disappoint you. We will also try not to put any misspelled words or grammar mistakes in this story. We are just two Trunks loving girls who want him and Pan to be together forever. Also this is a real girl power fic. So YaY Us. If you have anything against women's rights you can lick my big toe. Also remember to review. If you have any questions about something you don't understand in this story write us and we will try our best to explain it the best we can. Love you all,  
Uruz and Noeru  
  
Dragon Ball PT:  
The Pan and Trunks Chronicles  
Written by Uruz Countess and Noeru Inu  
  
Prologue:  
  
Deep within the vast void of space an epic battle draws to an end as an ancient evil that has plagued Planet Vegetia for eons is banished into a releam of darkness where it will be temperality trapped until the chosen one arrives. The Sayians watch as the great goddess Sayla, their champion and creator, falls from the heavens in the form of a blood red jewel. They now know what must be done, "Sayla, we will not let your sacrifice go in vain. We will guard this jewel less the dark one should return and seek vengence upon your decedents. Until then we shall wait and grow stronger. Never again will the Sayian people fear the power of a dark entity." These were the unwritten words of King Vegetia the 1st. Little did he know that after twelve generations his words and that battle would be forgotten. For during the time of Vegetia the 11th's reign a dark force named Freeza would rain his terror upon the planet and the Sayians were thought to be lost forever. But by fate two survivors remained and from only them and their descendents could there be hope for the survival of the Sayian race but now that ancient evil has grown and lays in wait. And now our story unfolds.  
  
Chapter 1 The Hidden Jewel  
  
One year has pasted since Pan's adventures in space with her grandfather and Trunks. Since then she has been training diligently under the watchful eye of Vegetia. Vegetia feels that he owes it to Karrot to educate Pan so that she knows the history of the Sayians and can take pride in her heritage. Although Vegetia is normally the cold-hearted type and shows little affection to the people he cares about, over the year he has warmed up to Pan and become a grandfather like figure. Although the only way he shows this is by training and working her harder than he ever did Trunks or Bra. And with the approach of Pan's tenth birthday Vegetia has come up with the perfect present for her.  
  
We now join the Supreme Kai as he is flying through an asteroid belt out in the middle of space. "Vegetia you owe me big time for this. How did you ever talk me into doing anything like this. And with only 'It's for Pan' as an explanation. *sigh * Where in hell am I suppose to find a piece of planet of Vegetia out here? After Freeza blew the whole thing up the entire planet was probably scattered to the Four Corners of the universe. Damnit Vegetia I'm going to kill you after I get back! Even if I do find a fragment how am I suppose to know if it is in fact a piece of the planet." Suddenly the Supreme Kai senses a faint energy signal coming from a large meteor. He heads in the direction of the energy and finds a glowing red gem just floating there. He grabs it and looks at it closely. "This is strange. Well Vegetia did say to get something and I'm betting that this came from planet Vegetia. This is strange; it's got the same energy frequency as Pan. Well if he doesn't like this he's just going to have to come out here himself and get one because I'm tired and I want to go home." He takes it and puts it in a box that Vegetia had given him that morning well at least what he thought was this morning. "I'm going home." And with that he shot off heading back home to the land of the Kai.  
  
***  
  
"You're learning quickly Channy. I'm proud of your progress. However," Pan get thrown to the wall of the gravity chamber from the force of Vegetia's left hand against her chin, "but you need to keep your guard up on your right, how many times must I remind you."  
  
"Ouch Sensai! How am I ever going to remember if you keep smacking me around like that? I've been hit on the head so many times this year that I'm surprised that I remember anything you've taught me." Pan said to Vegetia after she got up.  
  
"How else am I going to get my point across? But I'm afraid that we can't continue for now. If we do I'm sure that Bulma will have my head if I keep you in here to long with your birthday party later tonight. Go on get out of here and get ready. AND always keep your guard up!" Vegetia said. He hoped that the Supreme Kai got there soon or else he wouldn't have a present for his Channy. Although he would never tell anyone he really did love Pan like a Grandchild. As he watched her walk out he noticed that she was getting bigger. 'That kids going to be very powerful when she grows up. Karrot is so lucky to have a grandchild that powerful. Well I better get ready myself or Bulma will have my head anyway.' And with that he walked out of the chamber and started towards his room to change. When he got there he didn't see Bulma in there, 'She's probably helping Channy or Bra get ready.'  
  
"Vegetia!" he heard Bulma shout from downstairs, "The Supreme Kai is here to see you!"  
'About time too. I was getting worried.' Vegetia thought to himself as he finished getting ready. "I'll be right there. Take him into my privite office if you will Bulma!" He shouted back. He had only told the Supreme Kai about this present and very little at that. No one else knew about this and he wanted to keep it that way. After he got through he went to his office to talk to the Supreme Kai.  
  
"About time! Did you find anything or must I do some shopping for her?" Vegetia said in a loud voice.  
"Yeah I found something," the Supreme Kai said and handed Vegetia the box that held the jewel. Vegetia opened the box and just stared at it for a long time.  
  
"Holy shit! This has been lost for ages. Did you just find this out there? The energy is just radiating off of it. It's perfect for Channy." Vegetia said, even though he did ask a question it was more to himself that to anyone else. He had never seen the gem before in his life but he had heard of it from his grandfather and his father. "Thanks Supreme Kai. I'm going to go and put this in the gravity chamber. Stay for the party." Vegetia said and started walking off still staring at the gem.  
  
***  
  
'Oh man where is it?! Damn it all, I know I left it in here somewhere! Maybe I put it in my desk.' We now join Trunks as he is going though his messy room trying to remember where he put Pan's present. 'Nope not there, how bout the closet.' As Trunks opens the door to his closet he is buried under a ton of clothes, weights, and other junk. "Oh man..argh.Mom's right I do need to clean up more than twice a decade." Replied Trunks as he pulled himself out from under the avalanch of dirty laundry. After removing an old sock from his shoulder he sat Indian style on his bed trying hard to recall where he hid Pan Chan's gift. 'Think Trunks where did you put it!' "Oh Yeah!" Trunks reaches under his bed and pulls out a box wrapped in a bight black paper. "Man it's always in the last place you think to look."  
  
"Trunks you are such a baka." Said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Bra if I wanted to hear what your opinion of me was I would have asked." Answered Trunks.  
  
"I came to see what the loud crash was that I heard. It shook the whole house, what the hell were you doing anyway? Did you forget where you hid Pan Chan's birthday present or something?"  
  
"No! I was just about to get ready for the party. That is if I can get some privacy, if you don't mind!"  
  
"Sorry I'll get out of your way! But if you really want so alone time why don't you just move out and get your own place? I mean your what 23 now and your still living here with Mom and Dad. Hehe and think you're just so cool."  
  
"If I did leave who would protect your social life from Dad? After all with me gone who would cover your ass every time you were late coming home!" Bra shut up immediately and left after that and Trunks started to get ready. He pulled his black short sleeved shirt out of the dresser and stripped out of his sweat-drenched clothes from his training with Goten that day. And pulled on a pair of slacks over his boxers.  
  
End Of Chapter Author's Note:  
  
We thought we'd leave those Trunks Loving Lady's waiting for more. Please tell us how you like this so far. My friend and I have been working on this for the past hour so I hope that you like it. Questions are welcomed. Ohh and we didn't tell you all before hand but if you don't really like sexual material or adult situations then this isn't a story for you. We will warn you when we come to one of those parts. This is SLIGHTLY AU. If you are thinking that Vegetia is also OOC we will explain it all to you in the next few chapters. Enjoy Review Ask! Love you all,  
  
Uruz and Noeru! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Author Note: We do not own this. If you make a show off of this or you make anything that has to do with this and we find out we will hunt you down, tie you up, and tickle you to death and demand bi-monthly royalties. So please respect us and we will respect you. If anything on here resembles one of your stories we are sorry this came from our minds. Sorry to sound a little bitchy but that is how I am. Love you, Keep Reading  
Uruz Countess  
  
Chapter Two: The Party  
  
Pan was staring in the mirror. 'Why yellow? What was Bulma thinking when she went shopping for me? She should have known that first of all I hate dresses and secondly I hate GIRLY COLORS!!!!' Pan thought as she stared at her reflection. 'Now everyone will laugh at me for looking so stupid in this THING! Why can't I wear my regular clothes? Bulma must get some help for her fashion since. I have seen pictures of my mom and dad from the time she got them to wear those Great Sayia-man and Sayia-girl costumes. BUT WHY IS SHE PICKING ON ME!' "SENSAI!!!! HELP!!!!" she screams for Vegetia. Within ten seconds he was through her door out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong Channy?" he asked.  
  
"IT'S A DRESS AND IT'S YELLOW. GO AND TALK TO YOUR WIFE. I JUST WANT TO WEAR MY NORMAL CLOTHES OR ATLEAST SOME FASHIONABLE CLOTHING!" She yelled.  
  
Vegetia falls over backwards, "Channy is that all? You called me because of that dress. You look like a.. a..a girl," he said to her.  
  
"I don't like wearing girl clothes. I want my pants and tank top and my SNEAKERS. I HATE THESE SANDLES. GO GET BULMA AND MAKE HER LET ME WEAR MY OWN CLOTHES!!!"  
  
"She won't listen to me Channy. Look at what I'm wearing. I look worst than you do right now." He said as he stood up and Pan saw what he was wearing for the first time.  
  
"Well how about we both go down that and wear our normal clothes. Although you do look good in that suit and that pretty tie is just just so so you Sensai," Pan said.  
  
"Can it Channy! Tell me the truth. What do you think of my tie?"  
  
"It's so so PINK!" Pan said laughing. At first Vegetia just stared at her then he started laughing along with her.  
  
"Channy I have a plan to get back at Bulma for making us wear these things. Are you in?" Vegetia asked.  
  
"I'm so in. Tell me the plan!" She said and he leaned over and whispered the plan into her ear.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was waiting for Vegetia and Pan to enter the room. All of a sudden they heard them announced. They all looked toward the stairs a hush fell over the room. There stood Vegita in only swimming trunks and Pan was wearing shorts and her normal tank top the pink tie was used as a headband. Bulma stormed up to the stairs and shouted "VEGETIA PAN WHAT ARE YOU TWO WEARING? I SET OUT YOUR CLOTHES FOR YOU TO WEAR."  
  
"Bulma we only have seven words for you Yellow Dress and Suit with PINK TIE. Since it's Pan's birthday we decided to wear something that we feel comfortable in. What were you thinking in giving me a PINK TIE. I for one think that it looks great as a headband for Channy but you've lived with her for a year and have you ever seen her in a dress? No! It's just not right to make her wear something she doesn't feel comfortable in." Vegetia said.  
  
"Well I guess I could have talked to you two before hand but you two are always in the gravity chamber." Bulma said.  
  
After everyone realized that they would get away with wearing something that wasn't formal they all groaned, loudest of all was Trunks. He wasn't really complaining but he would have been a lot more comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Come on Channy. Let's go get something to drink," Vegetia said.  
  
"WAIT ONE MINUTE THERE MISTER. Are you not going to go up to our room and change?" Bulma said to Vegetia.  
  
"Woman I said I came here to be comfortable. This is my house and I am going to be COMFORTABLE in it!" he said and walked away with Pan laughing.  
***  
  
After everyone got over the shock of Pan wearing a PINK TIE on her head and Vegetia wearing nothing but a pair of SWIMMING TRUNKS! They remembered why they were there and began to fuse over Pan. They just couldn't believe that their Pan Chan was 10 already! Her parents rushed over to her side. Her farther scooped her up in his arms and embraced his preious treasure. Videl finally was able to prier Pan from Gohan so she could get to hold her little girl in her arms. It had been a long time since they last saw her. Pan had come to train as Vegetia's student one year ago, Gohan was busy with work and Videl was just as bad trying to run a whole household by herself. And with Goku gone Pan needed someone to train her, someone who would have the time to help her. So in their eyes Vegetia was the perfect choice, ChiChi wouldn't be able to keep up with her, Piccolo lived way too far away and they didn't want her to be that far away from home. And the thought of her training under Master Roshi was unheard of. They refused to let Pan be subjected to his perverted old habits for a long period of time. After her parents came ChiChi who smothered Pan in kisses. Then came Piccolo who just bent down and messed up her hair and said. "Nice tie Kiddo."  
  
"Hehe, Thanks normally I can't stand girly colors but this I could get used to." Replied Pan as she patted down her hair and tightened the make shift headband. Vegetia laughed on the inside, as he watched everyone make a big fuss over Channy. After all the greetings were done everyone enjoyed a ton of birthday cake and ice cream followed by what Pan really wanted.  
  
"COME ON THE SUPENSE IS KILLING ME!! I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS!!" cried out Pan who could no longer just stare at the miniature mountain of gifts piled onto the table in front of her.  
  
"Alright birthday girl go ahead and dig in." answered Gohan.  
  
"YEAH!! ALRIGHT I WANT TO OPEN THIS ONE FIRST!!" Pan grasped a large box that was covered in bright red paper. Pan tore off the wrappings, opened the box and smiled brightly at the new training uniform her mother and grandmother had made for her. It was a dark red tank top with a pair of black slacks and even some black gloves with the fingers cut short and holes for her knuckles. Next came some new black boots with red dragons etched on the sides from Bra, who knew that Pan would try to wear them even in her sleep. They were that cool and that comfy. Then Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende gave her a small pouch full of sensu beans. Which were greatly appreciated with Pan's Sensai kicked her butt 24/7. Finally she got to Bulma's present.  
  
"I think your gonna like it a lot Pan Chan. And Vegetia your gonna owe me an aploigize for saying I don't know what she likes."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Smirked Vegetia.  
Pan slowly opened the tiny package Bulma gave her and found the smallest sized capsule in the world inside. Pan looked puzzling at it for awhile until Bulma told her to go ahead and open it. Pan pushed down on the button a threw the micro-cap onto the floor and a cloud of smoke filled the entire room. When the golden mist died down the whole room gasped in surprise at what was in the room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Pan as she hoped onto the seat of the single coolest, hottest jet-black street motorcycle in the Universe!! Bulma had specially designed the bike for Pan it had the most high tech features that would make any seasoned street racer green with envy.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!! YOUR WORRIED SHE'S GOING TO GET HURT DURING TRAINING AND YOU BUILD HER A DEATH MACHINE ON WHEELS!!" shouted Vegetia. Who was about to Gallant Gun Blast the shining chrome work of art.  
  
"Calm down she not in any danger. I guarantee that she won't have a single accident driving this puppy."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Bra  
  
"HeHe I built this along with it!" Answered Bulma as she whipped out a remote control from behind her back. "With this control if Pan Chan gets into trouble I can steer her right out of it and back home in no time fault." Answered Bulma.  
  
Of course Pan was to busy fawning over her new toy to hear what Bulma said about the remote. And reluctetly she left the seat of her bike and continued to open gifts. Until she finally got down to a box wrapped in shiny black paper.  
  
"I hope you like it Pan Chan, I had to save up for awhile to buy it for you." Said Trunks.  
  
"What are you babbling about, didn't you use one of those credit cards Mom and Dad pay for to buy it?" asked Bra.  
  
"Nope I got a job on the weekends and saved my own money to pay for it. I didn't want to use Mom and Dad's cash to pay for my gift. I wanted it to be special, after all its not that often Pan Chan turns 10." Trunks said with a sweet smile across his face. Pan could feel her cheeks flush and turn red at what he said and she nearly giggled when she saw him smile. If you can't tell Pan has a little no my bad BIG CRUSH on Trunks. Then again who can blame her. The thing is she's really too young for him but she knows that if she was a little older she would be the perfect girl for him. She was so his type, strong, confident, sweet, adventurous, stubborn, slightly arrgant and most importantly she loved food and could cook the type of food that would shame the finest chefs in the world. Which were all the perfect qualities for a Trunks type of Princess.  
  
Pan opened the box with the utmost care and gently placed the paper and string to the side. She tenderly opened the white box and unfolded the paper on the inside. Pan's heart skipped a beat as she traced her fingers over the beautiful designs on the cool metal. Trunks reached down and lifted up a beautiful locket on a chain from within the box. He got behind Pan and brushed her hair off her neck and gingerly hooked the chain in the back and let it fall onto her neck. Pan looked down at it and started to blush slightly at the thought that Trunks had gotten so close to her and even touched her hair. This was the best day in the history of her life. She opened the locket and noticed that there wasn't a picture.  
  
"Trunks, how come there isn't a picture inside?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well I couldn't find a good picture of the whole family that I could shrink down to fit in there. Don't worry you could put something real special inside." Answered Trunks. "After all it is your locket."  
  
"Thank you Trunks I I love.it." answered Pan reliving that she almost said the three little words that would have blown her whole cover. You see Trunks doesn't know that Pan Chan is totally in love with him. Otherwise he wouldn't have tortured her with the whole put the necklace on her for her thing. But we'll discuss that later.  
  
"You have one last present Channy," said Vegetia.  
  
"What is it Sensai?" Pan asked. 


End file.
